The histotechnology core will function to provide extensive services to each of the four projects. The services can be grouped in three specific areas, which are utilized in the analysis of in vivo models of angiogenesis. First, services are provided in the procurement of tissue, including specialized fixation and perfusion fixation needed for vessel morphometric analysis. In the second aspect, harvested tissues are processed for routine histology, and a wide range of immunohistochemical techniques. Lastly, service is provide in the imaging of such histology and immunohistochemistry, by the use of electron microscopy and confocal imaging. These imaging techniques also include statistical morphometric analysis and digital image analysis. Thus, the core facility will provide a complete range of services for projects utilizing in vivo models, with oversight by a single PI and technical support staff to standardize procedures and maintain quality control, and to facilitate interactions with the extensive imaging facilities at Weill Medical College. Additionally, this will result in significant savings in terms of immunohistochemical supplies, and in tissue preparation and sectioning, as well as reduced rates for the imaging facility.